religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Auteurschap van de brieven van Paulus
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het auteurschap van de brieven van Paulus wordt regelmatig betwist. De brieven van Paulus maken een groot deel uit van het Nieuwe Testament. Toen de allereerste lijst van de Nieuw Testamentische canon werd opgesteld, nam de maker van deze lijst (Marcion, de tweede eeuwse stichter van het Marcionisme, gelijkend op het gnosticisme) daar alleen het Evangelie naar Lucas en de brieven van Paulus in op. In de lijst van de Paulus brieven ontbraken echter 1 en 2 Timoteüs en Titus. De auteur van Efeziërs neemt de stijl over van de meeste brieven van Paulus, maar beroept zich in het geheel niet op 2 Tessalonicenzen of de pastorale brieven. Om deze redenen wordt het auteurschap van veel van de traditioneel aan Paulus toegeschreven brieven reeds eeuwenlang door vele kritische onderzoekers betwijfeld. Onbetwiste brieven In de volgorde waarop ze in het Nieuwe Testament voorkomen, zijn de onbetwiste aan Paulus toegeschreven brieven: * Romeinen * 1 Korintiërs * 2 Korintiërs * Galaten * Filippenzen * 1 Tessalonicenzen * Filemon Voor de overige brieven zijn bij de vraag of Paulus de werkelijke auteur kan zijn meerdere argumenten en tegenargumenten aangedragen. Kolossenzen Veel onderzoekers beschouwen Kolossenzen als niet van de hand van Paulus. Een deel van de argumenten tegen het auteurschap van Paulus heeft te maken met verschillen in stijl en woordgebruik. De brief wordt echter wel gekenmerkt door bepaalde karakteristieke frases, die in andere brieven van Paulus ook voorkomen en derhalve op het auteurschap van Paulus zouden kunnen wijzen zoals het gebruik van christo en en kurio die op dezelfde manier gebruikt worden als elders. De hogere graad van theologische ontwikkeling in de brief vergeleken met de andere brieven, heeft veel onderzoekers tot de conclusie gebracht dat als het van Paulus is, het erg laat moet zijn geschreven. Echter, omdat de auteur van Efeziërs de brief als echt erkent, denken de meeste onderzoekers dat als Kolossenzen vervalst is, het wel een vroege vervalsing moet zijn. Efeziërs Vóór het auteurschap van Paulus Het lijkt erop dat er in de vroege kerk weinig twijfel is geweest of Paulus de auteur was van de Brief aan de Efeziërs. Vroege kerkvaders met een zekere autoriteit halen deze brief in hun geschriften aan. Voorbeelden daarvan zijn de geschriften van Tertullianus (Tegen Marcion 5.22.17), Clemens van Alexandrië (Str 4.65) en Irenaeus (Her 5.2.3.). Het is onwaarschijnlijk dat zulke belangrijke figuren in de vroege kerk uit zo'n brief zouden hebben geciteerd zonder zelf te geloven dat hij van Paulus afkomstig was. Tegen het auteurschap van Paulus De meerderheid (echter niet iedereen) van de huidige onderzoekers neigt naar een ander auteurschap voor deze brief. Deze argumenten kunnen in vier groepen worden onderverdeeld. Ten eerste, de grote verschillen in stijl en vocabulaire van de brief vergeleken met de onbetwiste brieven van Paulus. Opvallend is de lengte van de zinnen. Er zijn 50 zinnen in de brief, waarvan er 9 meer dan 50 woorden bevatten. De brief die daar het dichtste bij komt is de brief aan de Romeinen, waar drie zinnen in voorkomen met een vergelijkbare lengte tussen een totaal van 581. Naast deze stijlafwijking komen er in de brief ook nog eens 116 woorden voor die nergens voorkomen in onbetwiste brieven. Ten tweede, het theologische gezichtspunt dat in de brief naar voren komt, verschilt aanzienlijk van dat in de andere brieven. Het woord Ekklesia wordt hier voor het eerst gebruikt om de universele kerk mee aan te duiden in plaats van de lokale kerken die Paulus had gesticht. Zwaarwegender nog, is dat de eschatologie in de brief zeer afwijkt van wat we normaal bij Paulus zien. De afwezigheid van het uitzien naar de spoedige terugkeer van Christus en het noemen van toekomstige generaties en zorgen over de sociale omstandigheden lijken in tegenspraak met het geloof van Paulus in Romeinen en Korintiërs dat het einde zeer nabij is. Ten derde, het beeld van Paulus is erg sterk. hij wordt voorgesteld als de gevangene voor Christus, een exclusief gebruik van het bepaalde lidwoord dat Paulus boven iedere andere vervolgde christenen lijkt te willen plaatsen. Ook ontbreekt iedere vermelding van andere discipelen of helpers, wat bij Paulus ongewoon is. Dit is strijdig met het zelfbegrip van Paulus dat hij medeoprichter is van de christelijke traditie samen met de andere apostelen. Deze tegenstrijdigheid wordt nog duidelijker als meegewogen wordt dat de status van Paulus als apostel omstreden was en hij zich intens bewust was van zijn eigen rol {als Saulus} in de vroege vervolging van de Kerk. Dit exclusieve portret van de autoriteit van Paulus lijkt veel beter te passen bij de visie van iemand die dit beeld van hem na zijn dood wilde aanmoedigen. Ten vierde, het sterke bewijs van het steunen op de brief aan de Kolossenzen lijkt aan te geven dat dit een brief is die na zijn dood geschreven is en bedoeld is om een deel van zijn theologie te herformuleren en verder te ontwikkelen. Tweede brief aan de Tessalonicenzen Udo Schnelle heeft aangetoond dat 2 Tessalonicenzen beduidend afwijkt van de stijl van de onbetwiste brieven, waar het finaal en bekrompen is in plaats van een levendige en kortaangebonden discussie over een heel bereik aan thema's. Ook ontbreken in 2 Tessalonicenzen de wezenlijke open en diepzinnige vragen die je in veel van de andere brieven van Paulus aantreft. Alfred Loisy heeft bovendien laten zien dat deze brief kennis verraadt van de synoptische evangeliën, die nog niet waren geschreven toen Paulus zijn brieven schreef. Bart Ehrman merkte op dat het hameren op de authenticiteit in de brief zelf en het sterke veroordelen van vervalsing aan het begin van de brief zo'n typische slimmigheid is, die je meestal aantreft in vervalste documenten. Wat ook vaak naar voren wordt gebracht is de context van de brief. Zo beweert bijvoorbeeld Norman Perrin dat in het gebed in de tijd van Paulus, God (de Vader) doorgaans als de ultieme rechter werd gezien in plaats van Jezus (dat laatste werd pas populair tegen het einde van de eerste eeuw). In 2 Tessalonicenzen staat moge de Heer uw harten richten op .... de standvastigheid van Christus (3:5) in contrast met 1 Tessalonicenzen moge uw harten in onschuld vestigen ... voor God en Vader, bij de wederkomst van onze Heer Jezus....(3:13), hetgeen zou suggereren dat deze brief enige tijd na de dood van Paulus werd geschreven. Het grootste theologische verschil tussen de twee brieven is volgens deze onderzoekers, dat in 1 Tessalonicenzen de dag van Christus nabij is, terwijl het grootste deel van 2 Tessalonicenzen volledig gewijd lijkt te zijn aan het juist aantonen van het tegendeel en dat er in feite eerst allerlei andere dingen staan te gebeuren. Zij denken dat het verschijnen van 2 Tessalonicenzen veroorzaakt is door het uitblijven van de wederkomst voor het overlijden van Paulus en dat dit de enige reden is dat 2 Tessalonicenzen werd geschreven. De pastorale brieven (Timoteüs 1 en 2 en Titus) De pastorale brieven werden voor het eerst in twijfel getrokken vanwege de wetenschap dat Marcion in zijn samenstelling van de vroegst bekende lijst van de canon van het Nieuwe Testament waarin hij alleen de brieven van Paulus en het Lucas evangelie opnam, geen pastorale brieven noemt. Tertullianus verbaasde zich over deze weglating door Marcion. Later werden pogingen gedaan dit probleem tot een oplossing te brengen middels tekstkritiek en vergelijking met de andere Paulus brieven. De enorme verschillen veroorzaakten zulke grote technische problemen dat dit het belangrijkste argument werd tegen het auteurschap van Paulus voor deze teksten. Het taalgebruik in de pastorale brieven is duidelijk afwijkend van dat van de andere brieven en laat hier zelfs meer overeenkomsten zien met teksten uit de algemene Helleense filosofie dan met de andere Paulus brieven. Hoewel statistieken nooit een hard argument kunnen vormen, wordt 1/3 van de vocabulaire nergens gebruikt in de overige brieven en meer dan 1/5 deel wordt nergens in het Nieuwe Testament gebruikt. De vocabulaire past beter bij dat van christelijke schrijvers uit de tweede eeuw, terwijl Paulus in de eerste eeuw schreef en veel minder overeenkomsten met de gebruikelijke vocabulaire laat zien. De manier waarop de vocabulaire wordt gebruikt (de stijl) is ook verschillend, bijvoorbeeld in plaats van geloof (hebben) op zichzelf te gebruiken, wordt geloof deel van het lichaam van christelijk geloof. Ook zijn de pastorale brieven opmerkelijk meditatief en verstild, wat meer een kenmerk is van het literaire Helleense Grieks dan van het dynamische Grieks met zijn dramatische betwistingen met uitbarstingen en tegenstanders die gebruikt worden in de overige aan Paulus toegeschreven brieven. De situering van Paulus in de pastorale brieven is echter tegen het einde van zijn leven, zodat deze variaties te maken zouden kunnen hebben met de overgang van een middelbare Paulus naar een oudere man. Norman Perrin daarentegen stelt dat deze situering op geen enkele manier ingepast kan worden in het leven of werk van Paulus zoals dat in de overige brieven en handelingen naar voren komt. Harnack, Lightfoot en anderen hebben hypothetische scenario's voorgesteld die deze brieven plaatsen tegen het einde van Paulus leven zonder dat de biografische informatie in de andere brieven of de Handelingen wordt tegengesproken. Qua theologie zien de meeste onderzoekers de pastorale brieven als meer passend bij het (niet-gnostische) denken van de Kerk van de tweede eeuw, dan bij dat van de eerste eeuw. In de eerste eeuw was het gewoon het idee van de tijd van Christus als ogenblikkelijk te beschouwen (zoals beschreven in de niet-pastorale brieven), terwijl het in de tweede eeuw meer als veraf werd gezien, in overeenstemming met de in de pastorale brieven gemaakte keuze om de instructies voor langere tijd vast te leggen na het overlijden van de apostelen. De pastorale brieven zetten vooral de kerkorganisatie uiteen en hoe de instellingen van bisschop en diaken moeten worden ingevuld, iets wat de kerk heel goed zou uitkomen, zeker tegenover de meer gnostische kant van het christendom die geen steun gaf aan formele structuren en geen bezwaren had tegen de vrouw in het ambt. De pastorale brieven zetten ook een eigenaardige kerkelijke instelling uiteen, namelijk die van de weduwen (gebed verbonden met kuisheid). De meeste onderzoekers geloven dat deze instelling pas aan het einde van de tweede eeuw werd ingesteld in plaats van in de tijd van Paulus. Nog een eigenaardigheid betreft de valse leraren, waar de pastorale brieven een buitengewone toewijding aan de dag leggen, in het bijzonder bij het veroordelen van de mystiek en het gnostiek. In plaats van een theologisch debat aan te gaan met de valse leraren (zoals Paulus doet in de andere brieven die aan hem worden toegeschreven), suggereren de pastorale brieven slechts aanhalingen uit de schrift. Onderzoekers als Kümmel stellen dat áls het gebrek aan debat met de valse leraren slechts kwam omdat ze geen tegenspraak waardig waren, het ook niet nodig zou zijn geweest de mensen tegen ze te waarschuwen. De onderzoekers zijn het grotendeels met elkaar eens dat deze brieven bekend waren bij Polycarpus en Ignatius van Antiochië en misschien ook bij Clemens. Daardoor zouden ze niet later geschreven kunnen zijn dan aan het begin van de tweede of het einde van de eerste eeuw. Hebreeën De brief aan de Hebreeën noemt zelf de auteur niet met name, hoewel de kerkelijke traditie ervan uitgaat dat het Paulus was. Omdat de stijl echter zo afwijkend is, was het auteurschap zelfs in de oudheid al duidelijk omstreden. Vroege kerk autoriteiten gingen zelfs zover te erkennen dat sprake was van een andere auteur. Om deze kwestie tot een oplossing te brengen zonder het auteurschap van Paulus op te hoeven geven, werd om de tekst meer autoriteit te geven, het argument naar voren gebracht dat de afwijkende stijl te wijten was aan een assistent van Paulus, bijvoorbeeld Lucas of Clemens van Rome. Andere antieke autoriteiten echter, zoals Tertullianus merkten op hoe de theologie en de leer van de brief in extreme mate afweek. Daarom werden diverse andere kandidaten voor de brief aangedragen, zoals Barnabas (een favoriet van Tertullianus) die met Paulus meereisde, Apollos, een volgeling van Johannes de Doper (voorkeur van Luther en vele moderne onderzoekers) en minder waarschijnlijke kandidaten zoals Silas. Origenes bracht naar voren dat het antwoord altijd onbekend zou blijven, behalve dan voor God. Zie ook Canonvorming van het Nieuwe Testament Jezus (historisch-kritisch benaderd) Bibliografie *''The Orthodox Corruption of Scripture'' - Bart Ehrman *''The Gnostic Paul'' - Elaine Pagels *''An Introduction to the New Testament'' - Richard Heard *''The History and Theology of the New Testament Writings'' - Udo Schnelle *''The New Testament: An Introduction'' - Norman Perrin *''Introduction to the New Testament'' - Werner Kummel categorie:Bijbel